


Family Ties

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [47]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Toons, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey has a very unexpected surprise for Henry and company.





	Family Ties

**Dear Henry,**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. Those years really slipped away, didn't they?**

**If you're in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.**

**Your best pal,  
Joey Drew**

(BATIM)

"Joey called you back too, huh?"

"Yep," Henry said with a nod. "It's been years since the studio closed down."

Opening the door, he stepped inside, followed by Wally and Susie, who had also been invited back by their old boss. To his surprise, the studio was in surprisingly good condition--in fact, it seemed to have been remodeled somehow.

"Alright, Joey, we're here," called Wally.

"Come on back," Joey hollered. "They've been waiting to meet you."

As Henry made his way to the projector room, Wally and Susie having decided to look around a bit, he heard Joey exchanging words with someone they didn't recognize.

"Now, I'm willing to let you out of time out early if you apologize to Boris."

"But I wanted to play with the train, and he wouldn't let me."

"Bendy, we don't take other people's things without asking."

Upon hearing Bendy's name being mentioned, Henry raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, he heard the sound of tiny footsteps.

Turning, he saw a boy, roughly five years old, emerging from a nearby hallway. The boy was dressed in overalls, a plain yellow t-shirt, and white socks. What was notable, however, was the two long black ears sticking out of his messy brown hair. Catching sight of the animator, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hi!"

For a moment, Henry was too surprised to speak. Finally, he found his voice again.

"Boris?"

The boy cocked his head curiously. "How'd you know my name?"

"Because he's Henry!" Another boy, roughly the same age as Boris, with small horns, a red shirt, and black pants, came running into the room, Joey following him. "Don'tcha remember Papa Joey saying he invited him to come and meet us?"

Just then, a loud cry caught their attention. Racing down the hall, they found Susie lying on the floor, with a four-year-old girl in a light blue dress and a tiny halo sitting on her.

"Alice, I told you not to surprise attack people like that," said Joey, shaking his head as he pulled the girl off the voice actress.

Standing nearby, Wally could only stare, making incoherent sounds of disbelief.

(BATIM)

"And these are some of the earlier designs of your characters."

Alice pointed to one of the Bendy designs. "Why didn't Joey use that one? It looks cute."

"He didn't want Bendy to look too cute, or parents might get the wrong idea. The rules about what's okay for a cartoon were stricter back then, and having a demon as the main character was kind of pushing it."

Flipping forward, he stopped at a page titled "Bendy: Sillyvision Secrets." Bendy moved to get a closer look.

"Bendy's full name is Ben-di-fee-on Laplace," he read aloud, narrowing his eyes as he tried to pronounce the unfamiliar words. "The name Ben-di-fee-on is meant to sound Greco-Roman or Hebrew. Laplace's demon is a thee-o-ret-i-cal concept in physics."

Henry nodded. "Joey always liked putting little references into the show. Another example is your character's birthday: April 30th. In many European countries, April 30th is an old pagan holiday known as Walpurgis Night."

"Are there any facts about me in there?" asked Boris.

"Hey, let him finish reading these!"

Henry gave a chuckle. Though he could see why Joey was in no rush to bring any other Toons to life, these three had grown on him and the others. In many ways, they were the children Joey never had.


End file.
